


Pink, yellow, and blue

by Betelguese



Series: TuaPrideMonth 2019 - written works [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gay Pride, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betelguese/pseuds/Betelguese
Summary: Klaus never got rid of his pansexual flag. He might not have had a place to hang it, but he held onto it. It was part of who he was





	Pink, yellow, and blue

**Author's Note:**

> For #TuaPrideMonth Day four - pride flags. I wrote this like really quickly

Klaus was, to no one’s surprise, the first one to hang up a pride flag. It was already very clear that he wasn’t straight, but that didn’t mean that no one was surprised when the pansexual flag appeared above Klaus’s bed when the boy was 15. Reginald made him take down the flag, so he folded it up and placed it in his box of prohibited objects, like his drugs.

Klaus ran away two years later, taking the flag with him.

Of course, he never had a place to hang it, always bouncing around between places. But he never got rid of it, carrying it wherever he went.

Even in the Vietnam War.

Of course, he kept it hidden, along with a certain briefcase. But it was still there, the same pink, yellow, and blue stripes.

Dave was the only one, besides Klaus’s family, that got to see the flag. He didn’t understand it, but he understood that it was important to Klaus, so he didn’t press.

Dave only saw the flag that once. The rest of the time it stayed hidden away.

The point was that Klaus thought he would never be able to hang it. It always was folded up somewhere, either hidden or in a pocket as Klaus moved from place to place. He longed for a time when he could hang the flag with pride, symbolizing a stable life for the junkie, but that wasn’t in the foreseeable future.

And yet, here he was, three months after the apocalypse was prevented, moving into his first apartment that he bought off of the minimum wage salary from a coffee shop two blocks away. It was small, but it was home. 

Even as he moved houses, changed jobs, met and broke up with partners, Klaus never took down that pride flag again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @betelgeusetheunnatural


End file.
